Assays for detection of genomic gain and loss allow for detection and diagnosis of genetic abnormalities which can underlie disease, behavioral and cognitive conditions, and other genetic-based pathologies. An encoded bead multiplex assay for chromosomal gains and losses is required that provides the benefits of BAC DNA as the probe material without bead networking or other assay performance problems.